Haunted
by ChibiUkon
Summary: Yami is haunted by strange dreams of a murder and when he and his family , who travle quiet often , take residence in an old irish castle yami will encounter strange things and unknown feeling .. for the spirit who dwells there ? OK i'm REALLY bad at summ
1. Into to a Dream

Cris - Hey .. just a reminder that I don't own the characters but I DO own the house  
Yami lives in cuz I made it up :D . I don't like flames so if you are offended by  
Yaoi ( male/male relationships ) , bad language , or you just don't like my typos  
please turn around now , if none of these things effect you in anyway .. please  
enjoy !  
  
@~@~@~@~@ *  
  
"_________" = Talking , ' _________' = Thinking , /_________/ = Yuugi speaking to Yami with telepathy , //________// = Seto speaking to Yami through telepathy , # ________# = Speaking Gallic .  
  
@~@* Ch 1 *@~@  
  
~*Yamis POV*~  
  
I hate moving.. plain and simple , that's all there is to it .  
  
I've been moved around from place to place with my mother , father and Grandfather (God rest his soul now) for the last 17 years of my life , from Cairo Egypt (My home town) to China then to Italy , Greece , England , America , Japan and a whole other assortment of places that I won't even bother to get into right now .  
  
The reason we move around so much ?? My parents are archaeologists and travel the world in search of ruins of ancient people from the great pharaohs of Egypt to Sicilian artwork all the way to Indian culture in the old west . Nothing can keep them from their jobs .  
  
I HATE their jobs .  
  
Now once again we are on the road , off to some other unknown country where I won't even be there long enough to finish one full grade of school .. let alone make new friends . During my travels I have made only two really good friends and have never lost touch , Bakura who lives In London England and also my best friend from Cairo , Malik .  
  
I wonder where we're being shipped off to this time .. we had just recently left India and now my parents say that they won't tell me where the fuck it is we're going next .. they think it will make a difference to me if I know where we're going .. yeah right .. it doesn't , it won't and it never will . We'll stay for a few short months and then its off to the next exotic country for only Ra knows how long .  
  
And on top of the O SO wonderful mystery of where we'll be living for the next month and not to mention how excited my parents seem to be .. I have been having these very strange dreams for about the past month and its always the same . I'm in this old garden filled with dead and or dying flowers , its nighttime and there are no stars .. just the full moon that is as red as blood , such a dark shade that it's almost unnatural .  
  
Behind me is an old castle but its not like those ones you see in those Frankenstein or the old black and white Vampire moves , no its more .. earthy .. like it had once been alive and was now striped of all life and glory but that's not what disturbs me when ever I have this dream .  
  
I see the same scene play over and over every night . I'm standing in the middle of the garden watching two people , two young men arguing , I don't know what about but its always the same thing every time I here it .  
  
" # No please seto , you don't understand ! Its not true what they say .. please you  
have to believe me ! # " the smaller one pleaded . " # Don't you dare lie to me . I  
know the whole sad story , you little whore ! # " " # How can You believe the word  
of a man like him and not believe me ?! # " " # I know that man , and Mr. Pegasus  
would never lie to me ! # " " # No , Seto , please he hurt me and now he's out to hurt  
you too . Please , believe me he's after nothing but your inheritance . Please , you must  
believe me !! # " " # Sorry Yuugi , but I'm not the one who SLEPT with him ! # "  
" # ITS NOT TRUE , PLEASE SETO . LISTEN TO ME !! # " " # THAT'S  
ENOUGH ! I"VE HEARD ENOUGH OUT OF YOU , BITCH ! # ".  
  
The next scene will haunt me for the rest of my life .  
  
The taller man , Seto I believe , drew a blade from his inner coat pocket and brought  
It down on the small huddled mass that lay on the floor at the elder mans feet . Seto  
ripped and slashed like a mad man at the younger boys face , chest and neck stopping  
only momentarily to whisper something into the younger boys ear , I couldn't hear  
what he said but what ever it was it made the boy .. Yuugi let out a gasp as a horror  
stricken look flashed over his face .  
  
And with that last word to the boy .. Seto plunged the blade into the younger boys  
chest , no doubt shattering the boys' thin upper frame . Seto Let the small body fall to  
to hard concrete ground , placing the blade beside yuugis' body and ran .  
  
That's usually about when I wake up .  
  
I wish I knew what good having this dream is going to do me .. I don't understand  
this at all right now . My parents are being secretive about the move and I'm  
dreaming of murderers .. joy .. I don't even know what those people are saying when  
they fight .. but that poor boy .. I can't help but feel like I with I could have helped .. if  
I could have stopped the murder from happening .. I've tried to move to help countless  
time in the dream but its like my feet are glued down .  
I can't move and I an only watch helplessly as that poor is slaughtered .  
  
' What the hell is this all about ..' I think to myself as I lay back down in bed .  
' I don't understand why this is happening .. is this .. some kind of message .. or  
premonition .. ? am I seeing something that is to come .. ? Ugg .. all I know is all  
of this is giving me a major headache ' I close my eyes and try to fall back to sleep  
but the scene keeps playing over and over every time I close my eyes .  
  
' Why is this dream haunting my every thought . I can't take much more of  
this .. ' after laying there in the darkness sleep finally decides to grace me with its  
presents and I fall into its dark embrace , praying to Ra for at least ONE night with  
out the dream of the murder of the boy .. who looks so much like me .  
  
TBC-  
  
Cris- Should I really continue . ? Please tell me if I should !! 


	2. New friends appear

@~@ CH 2 @~@  
  
Back and forth .. back and forth .. one can only take so long a time on a  
boat . and as big as the ship was , it wasn't helping Yami that much either .  
  
Leaning himself against the side rails of the deck he began to lose whatever it  
was he had had for breakfast .. but of course , you really couldn't tell what is was  
anymore nor would you really want to .  
  
" I hate boats . trains I can deal with .. cars ? sure no problem .. even that dumb  
camel dad had back home I could deal with .. but I draw the line at boats . " he  
muttered to himself and looked out over the sea .. watching the waves crash up against  
the hull of the ship , his mind lost in a cosmic sea of thoughts .  
  
Lately his mind had been focused on the bizarre dream he had been having for  
the past month or two . He wondered what it could all really mean .. but in the end he  
had absolutely no idea . Feeling another wave of sea sickness wash over him , he  
steadied himself on the railing and prepared himself for the upchuck , but when he  
looked down into the water .. what he saw was not his reflection .  
  
He stared down into the water .. the image he saw did resemble that of his own  
but it was different in some ways . His eyes were a light shade of amethyst and they  
seemed to hold a greater deal of innocents did which he knew he didn't hold with in  
his own red ruby colored eyes .. at least not anymore . The face also was more that of  
a fragile youth then yamis' on face . being 17 going on 18 did leave a large gap there  
between him and his " reflection " for the face in the water looked to be no more then  
maybe 11 or 12 .  
  
Yami kept his eyes on the image in the water and never once did his eyes leave  
that of the ones in the water . the image then blinked at yami a few times , and to  
yamis' great surprise . what seemed to be tears began to fall from the reflections  
pretty amethyst eye , and with in a mater of seconds .. the image of the boy vanished .  
  
'What the . hell . what was that . ? ' Yami though as he brought himself  
back over and leaned up against the railing . ' Why do I get this strange feeling ..  
that I've seen that face somewhere before .. and I am sure as hell it WASN'T MY  
reflection '. Yami placed his hands over his face as he fell deeper into thought .. He  
couldn't explain what was going on .. the dream .. and now strange visions .. it was  
getting to be to much for him now to take .  
  
" .... O man , I can't wait till we dock .. " He said as he finally broke out of  
his trance , feeling another wave of sea sickness washed over him .Throwing himself  
against the railings he once again lost the other half of his breakfast , he groaned to  
him self " I can't take much more of this ... huh ? " his train of thought came to a  
complete stop when he then felt something begin to rub his back .  
  
" You should feel a bit better now , you should . " a small voice from behind  
him replied , This did in fact make yami feel a whole lot better . As soon as the  
soothing back rub had ended , yami turned to give his thanks to the helpful stranger  
but once he turned he was astonished at what he saw .  
" Bakura ?! what are you doing here ?! " yami asked excitedly , The boy looked  
at yami strangely and replied " I'm sorry sir , but I'm afraid you are mistaken .. my  
name is not Bakura ." yami scanned the boy from head to toe .. he did in fact look a  
great deal like his old friend Bakura but this boy was a good head shorter then Bakura  
was , he was slightly more on the skinny side and eyes were more round and held a  
greater deal of friendliness then the other did but other then that , this boy and Bakura  
could easily pass for twins !  
  
" Wow .. amazing , I could have sworn you were him " yami said , turning his  
head slightly away " Sorry sir , but I'm afraid not " said the boy , with a smile .  
  
" O please do forgive my rudeness .. my name is Ryou .. what might yours be ? "  
said the boy , Ryou , as he held out his hand to yami " I'm .. my name is Yami .. Yami  
Moto " Said yami and took Ryous' hand " It's a pleasure to meet you , yami . but by  
the looks of things here I think I can say this trip hasn't been a great deal of pleasure  
for YOU has it ? " " No , they haven't .. This isn't my first time on a boat yet  
every time I think of even boarding a ship my stomach starts to turn .. I'm a land  
lover , always have and always will be ." Yami said as he leaned himself up against  
the railings .  
" That's to bad really .. I love the ocean .. I cross it at least five a year and I'm  
quite use to it .. " " You cross that much ? " yami asked " Yes I do .. I live in England  
and I travel a lot to Ireland to visit my Aunt and go to school . " " O I see ... Wait a  
second . This ship is going to Ireland ?! " " Yes , it is ... didn't you know that ? "  
" No I didn't . my mother and father like to keep secrets about those sort of things ..  
well now I at lease know where I'm going .. that's one mystery off my back " .  
  
Yami and Ryou talked for hours on end . Soon Yami had gotten over his  
sea sickness has was content in listening to the stories Ryou told about the country  
was soon to arrive in .  
  
" So it really rains THAT much ? " " Yes , the land receives LOTS of rain during  
Spring and Summer .. and receives a few showers in the winter time but not much .  
Ireland is almost totally surrounded by water and gets its fair share of storms .. but the  
rain makes the country side all the more lovely to look at ; green hills as far as the  
eye can see. " Ryou explained . you could tell He was very devoted to learning about  
the land . Every question Yami asked .. Ryou always seemed to have an answer .  
" Wow .. sounds like a nice place " commented Yami " Yes , it is . I look  
forward every year to school .. being there makes you feel . O , how do I put it ...  
whole , I guess I should say .. it almost makes you feel like every bit of its nature ,  
history and even its myths are a part of you . Ireland is famous for its fairytales  
and its history. " " Like what ? " asked Yami , Ryou paused for a second to collect his  
thoughts. " Like the fairies that live in the dense collections of trees .. Mini forest that  
aren't even a mile wide . Some say that the fairies lure children in and steal their souls  
to live as the children , because the fairies can't leave the forests " " Freaky ! " Yami  
exclaimed . Ryou nodded his head in agreement .  
" Yes .. and that's nothing compaired to some of the stories of Ghosts living in  
the old castles .. those are were some say , the myths become reality ! " Yami laughed  
at this . " Yeah sure , and there's a monster down in the cargo bay that eats peoples  
luggage too ! " " Don't laugh , yami .. people have seen things , and not only that ,  
those castles were either owned my the very rich .. or they were used during times of  
war .. either used as fortresses , dungeons or even tortures chambers ! " Yami just  
continued to laugh .  
  
Ryou was not red in the face . " So smart guy .. you think ghosts don't exist ?  
fine ,then have you ever heard the story of the Lilac Ghost ? " Yamis' laughter  
stopped " Can't say that I have " " Well its very interesting .. But you don't believe in  
ghosts so I won't waste your time " Ryou turned and slowly began to walk away until  
yami called out to him .  
" Wait , tell me .. what is this about a Lilac Ghost .. does it smell like lilac ?? "  
Ryou stopped " Well actually it's a very complex story , I'm not sure your small brain  
will be able to under stand it. " Ryou turned to yami and winked . " HEY , I'm not  
some baka ! tell me " " Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeell . OK .. here's the story ."  
  
TBC- 


	3. Story of the Lilac Ghost

Ch 3

Ryou propped himself against the railings of the ship and crossed his arms over his chest . " It all started many years ago " he began " Back after a great war had just ended and that had freed a great deal of land from an enemy country that no longer exists . After the war had ended , Many people had to rebuild their lives from the ground up ; only a hand full of people were able to live normally after the war .. one of those being a young foreigner , A very rich man by the name of Kaiba .

"Seto Kaiba .. A young man who was about in his early twenties I believe , had just come over on the boat to our lands . He had inherited a vast estate from his departed father not to mention a health sum and was , at that time , the richest man in the northern area . " Ryou shifted on the rails .

" After he had moved here , every one wanted a piece of his fortune . After the devastation that had occurred , everyone had become desperate for money . Crops andtowns had been ruined so no one could sell what other people needed and it would be a long time down the road before they could .

" But any who , as I was saying . Seto Kaiba had become such a big shot that everyone around was trying to get on his good side . Young men and women offered their services and sometimes even them SELVES to him . He had declined all the offers , of course .. when he had come , he had brought all the hired help he needed and said he needed no more . Well people didn't just stop there .

" Now even the wealthy were looking to tie ends with the billionaire . Other upper class men invited him to parties , great galas , even the king himself just had to meet this strange new comer ! As a polite jester , he went to the parties but never saw a reason to stay to long . Everyone there seemed to know him and crowd him and he wasn't one to stand large crowds and every time someone approached him , they always made a comment on how they should meet their daughter or their son .. their SON even ! "

" Their sons ? " Yami asked " Yes . You see , rumor had it that Sir Kaiba had a male lover back in his former country ..but I don't think this was a rumor seeing as to what happened later " " What did happen later ?? " " Wait , wait until I finish with this part first ! I'm almost there ! ". Ryou cleared his throat " Any way .. One day Kaiba was once again invited to another grand gala that was being thrown by one of the only people you could say was as close to being his friend as it could get . Not VERY close but close enough to one . The mans' name was .. I think it was Pegasus .. YES , It was Pegasus J. Crawford , I believe .. Kaiba and him seem to have formed a close partnership over the time they knew each other and I think he was the only one Kaiba Really trusted .

" Well , Kaiba was sitting by himself , as usual , when a young boy walked over to him . It was one of Pegasus' servants and he offered Kaiba a glass of wine . Such was customary for the higher servants to serve party guest ; the others would stay out of sight . Well .. they say that when Kaiba looked up , he saw what you could have said was an 'Angel' and he fell in love with him instantly . Now every time this story is told , the appearance of the boy always changes . No one really knew WHAT he looked like ! some people say he has blond hair , blue eyes , a very light complexion and was a very tall man and then some say he was a fairly short young man with tan skin , auburn hair and green eyes . No one really knew for sure until about 40 or so years ago when the only known portrait of the boy was found ; hidden away in the basement of Sir Kaiba's very castle !

" If I can remember correctly , the picture of him from my history book .. umm , O yes ! He was sitting under a tree .. His hair was long and tied up in the back .. It was A rich red color .. like ruby .. and his amethyst colored eyes were large and held a soft and gentle look to them . He was short but not to short .. a say just a few inches shorter then you . He had pale skin , almost a color of snow .. and his lips were a pretty shadeof light pink ; plump and very tempting . I remember some of the other guys in my class saying how much they wished that he was a she .

" But anyway , when the portrait was inspected , they didn't find the artists name or even the date of when it was painted . All they found was one word and that was said to be the name of the boy in the picture and that has been the title for many years " " What was his name ? " " Yuugi was all that was written .. "

" Well after that , for the next year or so , whenever Pegasus sent yuugi out on an erring he would meet with Sir Kaiba in secret . Despite the fact that they were both male , Yuugi and Kaiba were very much in love but law made it impossible for them to be together ..you see , Servants weren't allowed to be involved with the higher class even if their masters permitted it , they would still be in trouble . There weren't many options now . It was either they forget their love , which They would never do , Or keep seeing each other in secret and risk everything they Had . Yuugi didn't want to put Sir Kaiba at risk but he just couldn't forget him and neither would Sir Kaiba do that to His Yuugi .

" Kaiba Trusted Yuugi more then anyone , really . He told him things he felt he could not tell anyone . Such secrets , that if they were to get out , it could ruin Sir Kiaba's life and fortune forever " Ryou took a breath and turned his head towards the sea " But one day .. something happened .

" Yuugi wasn't as trust worthy as Sir Kaiba once thought .. not only did he tell his master what Kaiba had told him , he ever SLEPT with Pegasus ! requested it as a reward for giving his master such juicy info ! " Ryou proped his hands on his hips " Of all the nerve of that boy , right ? " yami simply blinked , Why would anyone do that to the one person that loved them ?

" Turns out Yuugi was Pegasus' secret spy . Exchanging onfo like that for such rewards as the sex and extra money the other servents could never get their hands on . Pegasus held all that info over Kaibas head and Kaiba had no choice but to give into Pegasus and give him what he wanted .. shortly after that ; a broken man , with no one to turn to now that was was poor , he went after yuugi . He cornered yuugi in the garden of his estate .. or what was now PEGASUS' estate and killed Yuugi right there in the middle of the garden . and shortly after that , he killed himself . Now many years later , the castle that they all once lived in is said to be haunted by the servent boys ghost and you can always tell where he is because where ever he is , you can smell the scent of Lilac flowers "

" And thats the story .. you can probably ask any kid in Ireland and not one will tell you that they don't know that story " " Its .. interesting .. but why would he do that to someone who clearly loved him , it makes no sence " " Its obvious ! the boy clearly loved nothing but the money he was getting from such a job and he played poor Sir Kaiba like a well tuned instrument . What a bastard , huh ? " " .. Yeah " The two talked for a few more hours before bidding each other a good night .

Yami Lay in bed for hours , the story he was told was still fresh in his mind and he could think of othing else . He STILL could not understand WHY someone who clearly loved someone so much would betray them so easily .. it made no sence in his mind and after being so tired of thinking so much about it , he fell into a fitful sleep .

That night , for some strange reason . Yami did not dream .

- TBC


End file.
